


Overprotective Brother duo

by moedango



Series: Rikuio one shots [3]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moedango/pseuds/moedango
Summary: Just something I have in mind..What would happen with both brocon fighting aka Tenn vs Mitsuki





	Overprotective Brother duo

"So...," both voice starts.

"What did your brother do this time?" Tenn asked the older Izumi while glaring at him. 

"Eh? Isn't that my line? What did **your **brother do this time?!!" Mitsuki replied with a mocking tone. 

Right in front of them, the older brother from both group are glaring daggers at each other. 

"**Your** brother just taught **my** sweet little Riku to sass me! Me!!"

"Oh come on, you deserved it. **Your** brother just make **my** precious Iori unable to walked properly for the past few days! Iori was never that careless to show that part of him to anyone!!" screamed the orange haired idol. 

"Well sucks for him to be such a bottom!" Tenn screamed back. 

"This calls for a fight! Nagi my case!"

"*huff**huff* Here it is," the blond replied, handing something to Mitsuki. 

"So that's how you wanna play huh? Well then, Ryuu **my **case,"

"Oh,umm,here," Ryuu said as he hand out something to Tenn. 

_"__The deck has been set, both player has their cards._ _Now! Begin the match!!" _Nagi dramatically announced as Yama and Ryuu hit a gong. (Where did that thing came from?!!) 

"I'll start first then!" Tenn declared, slamming his phone in front of Mitsuki. The phone shows a picture of baby Riku and Tenn sleeping together in a crib.

"You think that's cute? Hah! Take a look at this!" A picture of baby Iori hugging Mitsuki's legs while crying loudly. (He doesn't want to let Mitsu go but Mitsu has school!). 

"Well your picture isn't as cute as **this!**" Another photo of Tenn and Riku in a cat pattern pajamas, both eating donuts(strawberry for Riku and chocolate Tenn) with frosting covering Riku's mouth while Tenn trying to wipe it off. 

While both older brothers busied themselves, the younger brothers duo are at the back of the room, (they just entered the room and suddenly saw their older siblings are like this). 

"Umm, nii-san-,"

"Hush Iori I'm trying to win here, " Mitsuki said, hand fiddling the album in his hand. His eyes as sharp as the moment he was about to start cooking. 

"A-anoo.. Tenn-nii?"

"Wait Riku. I haven't won yet," Tenn cried out, as he scroll down his phone while gritting his teeth. 

BAM!!! A picture of baby Iori covered in cream from the cake in front of him. He was wearing a dark blue rabbit hoodie and there's a toothless grin on his cheeks (with a blush as additional features).

"!" And at that moment Tenn realised his mistake. He accidentally wavered a little too long at the picture and was caught off guard, and said the word 'cute'. 

"YEAH BABY!! IZUMI WON ONCE AGAIN!! HAHAHA! PAY UP KUJOU!!" Mitsuki cried out in victory as he held out his hand to Tenn, earning an unsatisfied growl as gave Mitsuki on of his precious picture of Riku(not before he kiss it first).

"URGH!! DAMMIT! I ALMOST WIN THIS TIME!!" Tenn cursed. (Woah, that's rare)

"What are you guys fighting about anyway?" Gaku asked, still a little bit clueless. The other members let out a sigh as both older brothers looked at Gaku. 

"Oh, we're just fighting over who got the the cutest younger brother" the two older brothers spoke in unison, a smirk on their lips. Riku let out a giggle while Iori cupped his flushed red face, embarrassed of what his brother did. 

"You need to get use to this already Yaotome-shi," sighed the rest of the group. 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note  
When they say case, it's actually their case of photos (phone gallery for Tenn & photo album for Mikki)   
I don't know, I just want to wrote this down so, yeah. They do this every time Riku or Iori accidentally or intentionally influenced each other.
> 
> Btw, the game goes like this :  
• both parties shows a photo of their sibling (the cuter the better)
> 
> • whoever gets to make their opponent blush, stopped or say the word 'cute' is the winner.
> 
> • the loser has to give their most precious picture they have to the winner.
> 
> And their total result is Mitsuki 3: Tenn 0. Tenn never gets to win. Mikki is just to sly.


End file.
